Some network-based computing service providers allow customers to purchase and utilize computing resources (which may be referred to herein as “resources”), such as virtual machine instances, on a permanent or as-needed basis. In addition to virtual machine instances, such computing service providers typically allow customers to purchase and utilize other types of computing resources. For example, customers might be permitted to purchase access to and use of file and block data storage resources, database resources, networking resources, and other types of computing resources that are provided by a service provider.
Utilizing computing resources such as those described above as building blocks, customers of such a network-based computing service can create custom solutions that provide various types of functionality, such as application hosting, backup and storage, content delivery, World Wide Web (“Web”) hosting, enterprise information technology (“IT”) solutions, database services, and others. Management of the computing resources utilized to provide such custom solutions can sometimes, however, be a difficult and time-consuming process. In particular, it may be difficult to reset the operation of computing resources provided by a service provider in response to an error condition or another type of operational difficulty. Resetting the operation of computing resources is typically done manually, which can be time consuming especially when large numbers of computing resources are utilized.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.